Todo Cambio Ese Día
by RoseAllyWhitPotter17
Summary: Dos puntos de vista sobre el 17 de mayo de 1989, el día que cambio el mundo de Lily Evans y James Potter. Re- editada y mejorada :3


_**Hola :3**_

_Lamento en verdad el hecho de dejar descuidada la historia pero era mi último año de instituto, no me habría perdonado perderlo... Pero ya estoy de vuelta y resolveré todas las lagunas de la historia, añadiendo más detalles de nuestros personajes favoritos, con los cuales yo me permito jugar y molestar, agradezco a J.K Rowling por haberlos creado._

_**Rose...**_

_**Todo Cambio Ese Día**_

Dos puntos de vista sobre el 17 de mayo de 1989, el día que cambio el mundo de Lily Evans y James Potter.

_**Lily POV**_

Era una mañana soleada y tenía buena pinta para empezar un día memorable, hoy por fin voy a decirle que si a James, anoche pensé muy bien todo lo que había hecho por mí y sin saberlo yo por él, sus cambios al convertirse en Premio Anual, su valor, su tenacidad, en fin todo aquello que lo hacía él; con eso en mi mente descubrí que estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, lo cual es un tanto extraño, aún no me acostumbro porque bueno quien se acostumbraría a amar a alguien que hasta el momento estabas aceptando como tu amigo y para rematar era casi tu enemigo de niña. Pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo espero que me pida salir y decirle que sí.

Me levante y arregle lo más bonita que pude, hasta subí un poco mi falda y camine hasta la torre de Gryffindor; la mayoría de mis compañeras lo notaron sobretodo Marlene en su cara estaba escrito un TE LO DIJE tan arrogante que me recordó un poco más a James, como si no tuviese suficiente con pensarlo todo el día, pero yo solo quiero que James lo note, llegue a la sala común y allí me estaba esperando para nuestra reunión diaria; creo que se ve más guapo que nunca, aunque se ve muy gracioso con la boca abierta.

-Pelirroja, ¿cómo ha dormido la futura señora Potter?-dice con tono galante y esa sonrisa arrogante que hace que sus labios se vean más apetecibles que de costumbre. _Concéntrate, Lily_ me reprendí.

-Muy bien, Señor Potter y ¿Usted cómo ha dormido?- Su cara es muy graciosa, tanto que se me escapa una sonrisa y ahora sí puedo decir que James Potter se quedó sin palabras.

-B-bien- tartamudea y pude ver que se pellizco en el brazo, ahora que digo… Es él quien siempre dirige la conversación.

-James, voy a ir al gran comedor, me acompañas- Digo como si nada, para ver si por fin puedo sacarlo de su transe.

-Claro, ¿puedo cargar tu mochila?-Es tan tierno. Se la doy y parece que no se lo cree. Empezamos a caminar, cuando de repente James para.

-Oye te parece, si mejor cogemos la comida y hacemos un picnic en los jardines- Al parecer por fin volvió el James de siempre y la verdad la idea no suena nada mal.

-Oh James, esa es una muy buena idea- y lo beso en la mejilla cerca al labio como premio para ver si se da cuenta de mis intenciones y bueno porque ¡Merlín, necesitaba ese beso!

-Tengo muchas más ideas, si quieres escucharlas- _Jmm es una idea tentadora_

-En serio, me encantaría oírlas- Se me escapa, sus ojos son tan monos, como un caramelo: así sabrán sus labios; es una buena teoría y estoy dispuesta a probarla, me acerco para comprobar mi teoría pero para dañar el momento tenía que llegar la odiosa de Margaret Stone.

-¡Oh Jimmy tengo ganas de ir a Hogsmeade, me llevas por favor! – Intentando hacer cara de borrego degollado pero más bien parecía un perro con baba por todo la cara… Estaba a punto de hacer dos cosas soltar una carcajada por la pena que me daba o asesinar a James por llevarla, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué la llevo?; cuando James tomo mi mano de repente, tranquilizándome aunque no es justo que me distraiga así y le dijo.

- No me molestes Stone, solo te lleve para que le compraras el regalo a Michael, tu novio - Hahaha en tu cara Stone él me quiere a mí y no va a perder su tiempo contigo :P, que me pasa cuando estoy con James en serio que me olvido de mis modales pero bueno Stone no nos va a volver a molestar.

-Pero Jimmy, por favor; quiero ir contigo, Michael no tiene porque enterarse- ¡Ay me está hartando! Es una atrevida._ Tengo una muy buena idea_. Con esto te va a quedar claro quién va a ser la futura señora Potter, Stone.

Me voltee hacia él y dije -James nos podemos ir, quiero seguir escuchando tus ideas – Puse la voz más dulce que tengo y le toque un poco la mejilla como una caricia, funciono bastante bien pues apenas lo escuche decir -adiós Stone-, me llevo corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuadro con un tazón de frutas y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, eso era muy extraño, se supone que íbamos al comedor.

De pronto el cuadro se abrió dejando a la vista las cocinas de Hogwarts con muchos elfos caminando de un lado para otro, con platillos a simple vista apetitoso -Vaya, esto es sorprendente- Nunca había visto las cocinas de Hogwarts, sabía que existían por Historia de Hogwarts pero nunca las había visto, _Bien ¿Qué hago ahora?, si le doy otro beso seguro no es en la mejilla, __me dirigí hacia _James, el cuál hablaba con dos elfos pues en medio de mi deslumbramiento no sé cuándo se alejo.

-James ¿qué haces?, no pensaras hacer que nos cocinen, ya tienen mucho trabajo- _Jmm esto no está bien ellos ya tienen mucho trabajo_, fruncí mi ceño. Potter decidió acercarse a mí, puso su dedo en mi frente y me relaje.

-Lo sé pero ellos se han ofrecido además no lo harán gratis, le voy a dar dos galleons a cada uno- Oww que tierno cómo es posible que lo ame más de lo que ya lo hago.

-Más te vale Potter, porque de no ser así te aseguro que no voy a querer escuchar tus ideas- Intente decirlo con tono amenazante pero creo que no pude me salió diferente porque James me miraba como si quisiera besarme para quitarme esa idea de la cabeza y yo con gusto lo dejaría hacerlo. Nos empezamos a acercar lo retaba con la mirada y el parecía dispuesto a cumplir, estábamos a solo un centímetro de distancia, podía oler ese delicioso aroma a chocolate característico de James, pero una tímida y tierna voz decidió interrumpirnos.

-Señor Potter, su cesta ya está lista- Dijo una pequeña elfina, James dejo de mirarme para responderle - O claro, muchas gracias Minnie, mira aquí están los 4 galleons que te prometí- dijo James sacándolos de su túnica.

- Muchas gracias señor Potter pero no es necesa...-Dijo la elfina negándose pero con su rapidez de buscador James logro dejarlos en su mano antes de que terminara la oración.

-Claro que es necesario Minnie y cómo te había dicho, dime James- Termino James con una sonrisa que nos dejo a la elfina y a mí en las nubes, era sin duda el efecto Potter en acción.

- Muchas gracias señor James- Hahaha la cara de frustración de James me dio muchas ganas de reír pero me contuve.

- Muchas Gracias Minnie, yo soy Lily Evans pero me puedes decir Lily, ¿Cielo, nos vamos?- Ups se me salió un apodo, pero bueno si con eso consigo que James me bese tal vez pueda seguir haciéndolo, James aún no se movía, Minnie después de hacer una reverencia había vuelto a sus labores; así que decidí jugar un poco más con James- Cariño, me puedes mirar- _Aún no responde_, me acerque a su oído- James no me vas a dejar comiendo sola, verdad- _Nada creo que dejo de respirar, bien se acabó la Lily tierna_- Jmm tal vez Amos quiera comer conmigo- Estaba por coger la cesta cuando sentí como los labios de James se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas; es el mejor beso que me ha dado, ni los que me ha robado lo superan, cerré mis ojos y me dedique a corresponderle, delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua para que lo dejara entrar pero…

**Continuara…**

¿Qué habrá ocurrido?, lo sabrán en el próximo cap., cuídense y me leerán más pronto de lo que se imaginan.

**_Rose_**


End file.
